This invention relates to providing functionality to organic and polymeric compounds and more specifically, to improving the charge retention properties of plastic materials. It is known to employ synthetic resins that may be softened by heat and then regain their original properties upon cooling ordinarily referred to in the art as thermoplastics primarily for their structural properties. When these or other synthetic resins are crosslinked to form a three dimensional network of polymer molecules, they solidify or set and cannot be remelted. These materials are commonly known in the art as thermosetting materials and are as in the case of thermoplastic materials employed in many, various and sundry applications for their structural properties. Among these groups of materials, some are employed in addition to their structural properties for their functional properties such as electrical properties. For example, some of these materials are found to be satisfactory for use as dielectrics. Others of these materials are found to be electrically conductive so that they may not be employed in applications where plastic materials are required for their structural properties and in addition, are required to be either less conductive than they are inherently or are required to function as dielectrics. Heretofore, though desirable structural properties have been incorporated into these materials by mechanical and/or chemical means very little has been done to supply and control functionality to this class of materials for electrical properties. Therefore, in a given application where a thermoplastic or thermosetting material has been modified structurally its electrical functionality inherently is known to be modified but unpredictably and uncontrollably. Therefore, though this class of materials has found use in applications where their electrical properties are utilized, for example, in imaging systems such as deformation imaging and for use as dielectrics in various electrostatic applications, their use has been limited by reason of their characteristic electrical properties peculiar to the members of this class of materials. Thus, there is a demonstrated need to provide both thermoplastic and thermosetting materials having desirable electrical properties for various applications.